1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printed circuit, and more particularly to a printed circuit for a photographic camera provided with means for connecting the printed circuit to a flexible printed circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a printed circuit incorporated in a photographic camera, there is generally employed a connector for electrically connecting a printed circuit board made of glass epoxy resin or the like to a flexible printed circuit made of polyimide or the like. The conventional printed circuit which employs a connector has a defect in that the electric contact between the printed circuit and the connector is apt to be incomplete since the copper foil at the contact point is liable to be broken down when the printed circuit board is removed and remounted for inspection purposes. Further, due to the dimensional error of the printed circuit board, electric contact between the printed circuit board and the connector sometimes becomes incomplete.